This Kiss
by Lady Elizabeth
Summary: The title is not all what you think read and find out! An M/R fanfiction and N/V . Please R&R 1st TLW fanfic.~CHAPTER 4 *NEW and REVISED*!Reviews greatly appreciated! I worked hard on this new chapter hope you read!Look on Author's Note for summary.
1. A Beautiful Day

Author's Note:  
Hello everyone I wrote this story and it's basically another Marguerite and Roxton fanfic. I made this setting right after the episode of The Secret. This story was inspired by Lady Roxton's video "This Kiss". If you haven't seen the episode of "The Secret" yet don't read this story the first part will spoil the ending for you. Also Different chapters will have different ratings but don't worry I don't think I'll ever reach and R rating so don't worry.  
  
Summary:  
Things start to heat up between Roxton and Marguerite, but something unexpected happens and Marguerite could be lost from Roxton and her friends forever.   
  
Disclaimer:   
Okay I don't own any of these characters and please don't sue me for the use of them. I'm only fourteen and I'm not worth the trouble. :)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Xan appeared as he stole the two dragon pieces from her. "Don't worry I'll make sure he burns a certain birth certificate of yours Ms. Smith," he said as he laughed and entered the portal. She could just imagine him ripping up her certificate and throwing it in the fire. That thought echoed in her mind over and over for the past week. It would be like that she never existed not like she ever did. Her whole identity would be gone and she would never know who she was or where she came from.   
  
She was just the same little girl alone at the boarding school while everyone was home for the holidays. Looking out her window watching the snow fall while feeling utterly alone and abandoned. Every year she hoped that it would be some misunderstanding, that her parents would find her and rescue her. Take her back into there arms and apologized for everything that has happened and it would be just one big family. They would live happily ever.   
  
"Why did you leave me? Was I really that bad of a daughter for you to abandon me?" Elizabeth questioned out loud hoping that somehow her parents would hear her and answer back. But all that spoke was the howling of the wind in the snowstorm.   
  
"Hey look everybody it's the orphan," teased all the other kids at the boarding school. It was the same every single day. Every time when they would go outside Elizabeth was the subject of painful mockery and bullying. She would sometimes get pushed so hard that she would be too scared to go outside the next day and would hide out at the library but a nun would eventually find her and send her outside. They would always say that she did something to provoke all the other children and that it served her right. Once she almost froze outside because she was beaten and bruised so badly. So she stole some supplies from the nurses to bandage up and hide her wounds.  
  
Roxton just walking into the kitchen to make some coffee heard the whimpering from Marguerite's room. "Why did you leave me," spoke Marguerite unconsciously.  
  
Roxton walked to her side. thought Roxton. I wish I could take away her pain, but how? he wondered as her gently stroked her hair. He wanted stay longer at her side and try to comfort her but he kissed her forehead and left to start making breakfast.  
  
That morning Marguerite woke up just as usual except with a good mood. She has put on the mask that she has worn all her life. The mask of deception that hid away all her pain and hurt. She immediately focused on something else and tried to forget the awful nightmare.  
  
"Good morning everyone," greeted Marguerite as she sat down at the table and poured herself some tea.  
  
"Well good morning Marguerite. I take it you slept well?" asked Challenger.  
  
Marguerite hesitated for a brief moment before answering, "yes actually I slept very well,"  
  
"Anyway Malone and I are going to the Zanga village to pick up some supplies will be back in a few days though," announced Challenger.  
  
"We'll stay here," answered Veronica. "It's my turn to fix the elevator anyhow."  
  
"We'll see you soon," said Malone as he and Challenger departed in the elevator.   
  
"You sure it's wise to leave those two alone, I mean I just hope that when we get back there's not a world war going on between those two." said Malone as soon as he and Challenger were out of hearing range.  
  
"Yes I know what you mean. But every time they fight it seems that they're more meant to be with each other more and more," inquired Challenger. "I mean I have never seen a couple so in love but both of them too stubborn to admit it. Anyways it might do them both good to have some time alone with each other."  
  
"Yes I suppose you're right or war could break out in the tree house," said Malone.  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time," chuckled Challenger and he and Malone headed to the Zanga village.  
  
Marguerite and Roxton headed over to the balcony. They stood there staring at the vast plateau until Roxton broke the silence.  
  
"Beautiful day isn't it Marguerite," said Roxton.  
  
"Yes it is a lovely day, in the mood for a picnic anytime soon Lord Roxton?" Asked Marguerite flirtatiously with that half smile on her face.  
  
"I'm ready when you are," said Roxton as he wrapped his arms around Marguerite's waist and kissed her neck.  
  
"Fine, you get the basket and I'll get the blanket and will figure out where we will go from there." said Marguerite while she looked up at Roxton's face. Surprised but not unexpected he leaned in for a soft kiss. Then she turned around and laid her hands on his chest, playing with the buttons on his shirt, his arms still wrapped around her waist. "I'll meet you downstairs then." whispered Marguerite seductively into Roxton's ear. With this he smiled and cupped Marguerite's chin with his hand and kissed her once more on the lips.   
  
I feel so safe in his arms thought the heiress. Then Marguerite went to get the blanket and Roxton the food. When Marguerite had the blanket she went downstairs and waited for the Lord. Down on the ground Veronica was making some repairs.  
  
"Seemed it was getting hot up there for a while," said Veronica. Veronica paused before adding , "You love him don't you?"  
  
Marguerite paused for a moment before answering in a softer tone then usual "Yes well I suppose I do, anyways we're going on a picnic and we'll be back sometime later."  
  
"Oh take your time and have fun," said Veronica with a smile.  
  
" Yes I suspect we will," answered Marguerite. she and Veronica laughed until Roxton came down from the elevator.  
  
"What's so funny," asked Roxton with a smile on his face.  
  
"Nothing just a little girl talk nothing to worry about," said Marguerite as she and Veronica burst out laughing by the look of Roxton's perplexed face. "Anyways we better get going Veronica we'll see you later, bye." said Marguerite as she and Roxton walked off into the jungle.  
  
"Those two," said Veronica with a smile closing the gate as the couple walked off laughing.  
  
  
Hi everyone I hope you like this story so far anyways don't worry I'm already working on Chapter 2 and it will be up soon. And if you're a little bored don't worry I'm just rising up to the plot soon. But it might be a little long with all the romantic stuff first. Anyways reviews are greatly appreciated and if you have any suggestions or criticism please feel free to make them. Thanks,  
Lady Elizabeth 


	2. The Picnic

Author's note:  
Hi Everyone thank you for the reviews so far, anyways I'm writing this chapter right after watching Lady P. Roxton's video "This Kiss" maybe it will give me more ideas on what to write or add to my stories. Anyways reviews are greatly appreciated as always and feel free to make any suggestions.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
Like I said I own none of these characters and some quotes may be taken from the series. They all belong to the Lost World TV.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Two: The Picnic  
  
Marguerite and Roxton walked off together to find a spot for a picnic. It was a beautiful day perfect for a picnic. It was cool and the jungle was nice and shady as specks of golden sunlight shone through the openings.   
  
Just then Marguerite asked "How much longer John? Where are you taking us anyway?"  
  
"Don't worry Marguerite just a little further I know the perfect place and it's just a bit longer. I promise you won't regret it." answered Roxton as he stopped for a little while for a rest. "Anyway we could rest here for a little while."  
  
Marguerite dropped the picnic basket besides them and took Roxton's hand into hers. She looked into Roxton's eyes. She leaned in and gave him a quick soft kiss, the kind that made him wanting for more. " There's more where that came from. Anyway we better get going then, lead the way Lord Roxton," said Marguerite with a playful smile on her face. She knew how to play with him, and make him wanting for more. Not like there was a problem already encouraging him. She did that enough with just her presence and smile near him.   
  
"Alright then, we'll continue this later," said Roxton as he gave Marguerite a soft passionate kiss and smiled as he took the lead and the picnic basket from her hands.  
The couple walked a mile or two farther until they reached a large beautiful crystal clear lake. Roxton set up the blanket on the beach of the lake. Marguerite had only been here once before with Roxton, it was a couple weeks after they had been stranded on the plateau. They had only known each other for a few weeks before they went swimming there. It was a beautiful day and it took every last restraint for the Lord to keep his head turned the other way while the heiress had undressed.  
  
Marguerite joined Roxton for the picnic. They set up all the food and ate for a little while before they spoke.   
  
"It seems to be getting just a little hot here," said Marguerite with a smile on her face as she stood up waving her hand like a fan toward her and walked along the beach. Roxton stood up to follow her as he walked up behind her he slowly put his arms around her.   
  
"I know just the thing," he said sweetly as he kissed her neck. Then she turned around and and looked into his deep eyes. He slowly closed in for a long passionate kiss. Marguerite then took her finger and playfully ran across Roxton's chest until she stopped at the top of his shirt and started unbuttoning a few of his shirt buttons. Then taking off his shirt altogether. She ran her hand across his bare chest.  
  
"Why Miss Krux you aren't by any chance trying to seduce me are you?" Roxton asked flirtatiously with a smile on his face.  
  
"No I just said it was getting a little hot. Care for a swim Lord Roxton?" she asked with a devilish grin on her face unbuttoning the first three buttons of her shirt with her right hand and the other hand still on Roxton's shoulders. "But first you have to turn around." said Marguerite making the little motion with her finger.  
  
Roxton turned around using every bit of his last restraint not to turn around on the undressing heiress just liked the last time. Just then when he turned around she threw her skirt at his head and then dove into the water, he threw her skirt into the rest of her pile of clothes.   
  
"Come on in John the water's wonderful." said Marguerite as she just came up from underwater with a smile on her face. Without a second thought the lord ran in and dove in the water. He swam underwater for quite some time. Marguerite looked around trying to find the lord. Just then she got a strange sensation and laughed out. He was tickling her toes then pulled her quickly under. Then he surfaced just behind her when she came up and splashed her. Laughing she splashed him back but not before he pulled her under. This continued for about 10 more minutes before he stared into her eyes and kissed her.  
  
Then as Roxton got out his pants dripping wet, he turned around so the heiress could get dressed. Then as she finished she took Roxton's hand and pulled him toward her as she kissed him.  
  
"Thank you," said the heiress.  
  
"What for," replied Roxton.  
  
"For being a complete gentleman," answered Marguerite.  
  
"It was my pleasure though it took me all my restraint not to turn around." Roxton said with a smile and kissed her. Roxton paused a while and stared into Marguerite's eyes before speaking. "Has anyone told you are the most beautiful women I have ever seen." he said while he pushed back a strand of hair and stroked the side of her cheek.  
  
"Not lately," replied Marguerite with a smile on her face. The couple kissed once   
more before going back to the picnic. After a little while they packed up the food and started heading back. As they started walking through the jungle, but something unexpected happen, the sky got very dark and it started pouring rain.  
  
  
Hi everyone I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it was a little short but next chapter will prove more interesting as new events start to unfold and hopefully it will be much longer. Anyways you know the drill reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated as well as constructive criticism. So you know what to do hit that review button just down there and don't be shy.  
  
ll Thanks,  
ll Lady Elizabeth  
\/ 


	3. Shelter for the Night

Author's Note:  
Hi everyone I hope you like this next chapter sorry that it is so short but it's hard with High School and homework and all so I'll try my best to make this chapter a good one. ;-D  
  
Disclaimer:  
Yeah yeah I know I don't own any of TLW characters they all belong to some company of which name I don't know and copyrighted I don't know when.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 3: Shelter for the Night  
  
The clouds rolled in and the sky became completely dark in a few minutes. Thunder became evident as it roared and the clouds began to pour rain. The rain drops were freezing cold as they hit Marguerite and Roxton.  
  
"Hurry up we better find shelter fast," called Roxton.  
  
"Good idea," answered Marguerite.  
  
"There's a cave not far ahead we can take shelter in there until the storm pasts." yelled Roxton as he took Marguerite's hand into his and ran toward the cave that was not far ahead.   
  
The cave was soon visible in sight as the two ran into the cave. The couple were soaking wet as they entered the cave. Marguerite dropped the picnic basket and blanket onto the cave floor.   
  
"I'll build a fire so we can dry off," said Roxton. He started to gather some twigs and dry leaves in the cave as he started a fire.   
  
Marguerite was still standing in the corner while Roxton was started the fire. In a few minutes there was a small fire. Marguerite walked a little closer and sat near the fire. Roxton took off his shirt and and hung it to dry. Marguerite was still in her soaking wet clothes. She felt her head and it was a bit warm but she didn't pay any attention to it. Roxton moved closer to her and placed the blanket over her shoulders and rubbed her warm. Marguerite in turn, leaned her head on his shoulder as she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Come on Adrienne where's your sense of adventure."  
  
"I guess your right I would like a new dress with those o so beautiful jewels I saw in the store the other day." Adrienne answered with a giggle.   
  
"Yes I think I am in the mood for some nice precious diamonds and such. But you know gems would also satisfy my desire." Added Marguerite as she walked down the cold dark alley with Adrienne.   
  
The two were walking down and enjoying their conversations and planning what they should do in the future. Suddenly a fast black car drove up right besides them and pulled Adrienne in quickly and slammed the door shut. Marguerite ran into the darkness. She heard Adrienne's screams and her shouts. She ran until she couldn't run anymore and the car was lost from her sight forever along with Adrienne. Her best friend gone and there was nothing she could do about it. She sunk to her knees and her world became black.  
  
Marguerite woke up very abruptly and held her face in her hands just thinking about her dream.It was my fault I let them take her, they must've thought she was me, and now I'll never see her again. They wanted me... A tear ran down Marguerite's cheek but she quickly wiped it away as soon as it had fallen. Roxton was still asleep by the looks of it. Marguerite stood up and went out for a walk. She clutched her forehead her head hurting her more than ever with a painful migraine. The sun was still not yet out it was still early morning and the weather was cold. She pulled the blanket closer and tighter to her body trying to keep warm.  
  
Roxton was awake and had been since Marguerite had woken up with a stir. He peeked through a small opening in his eyelids as he saw Marguerite's sad and hurt expression on her face and as she had wiped away the tear fallen from her face. He was battling with his internal feelings if he should comfort her or give her her space. Then before he could react she rose and started to walk out. He watched her walk away from him and for a moment a freezing coldness surrounded him as her warmth left the comfort of his arms. Roxton waited for a few moments before going after Marguerite and see what he could do.  
  
Marguerite started to walk farther into the forest, her headache getting more intense and the world around her spinning more fiercely. She began to ran like in her dream then she stopped. A figure in a cloak was only a few feet from her. As the figure came closer she unveiled her hood covering her face. It was Adrienne, on the plateau, just standing right in front of her all these years.   
  
"Adrienne?" whispered Marguerite before she fainted to the ground.  
  
  
  
How'd you guys like the story so far? Sorry it took me so long to get this one up but I'm trying to get up longer chapters sooner, but you know it's hard with school and all so I'll try my best. And as always reviews are greatly appreciated.   
Until next chapter,  
~Lady Elizabeth   
  
P.S. Please read some of my other work. Just click on my pen name to view them. Please I need some feedback. I would love to know your opinions. Thank you. 


	4. Truths Revealed

Author's Note: Hi everyone thank you for the reviews so far and I appreciate it. Anyways I'm changing the story a little from what I originally planned since I thought it had a better plot. Hope you like it so far. :)  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said before I don't own any of the Lost World characters and blah blah blah. Basically what I said before that I'm borrowing the characters and that it's copyrighted and hoping that you don't sue me thanx. :)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 4: Truths Revealed  
  
~Back at the treehouse~  
  
"Ned, come on, you've been writing for hours now, when are you going to take your head out of that journal of yours and live a little," teased Veronica.  
  
"Soon as I'm done," said Malone with his eyes down and still writing in his journal.  
  
"Ned, your fans back home can wait just a little while," said Veronica as she slyly took the journal right from under him and ran toward the kitchen.  
  
"Veronica give that back," shouted Malone with a smile as he ran after her to chase her through the treehouse with a little playful game of cat and mouse.  
  
"Why what is in here that has gotten you so concentrated on this whole morning?" asked Veronica. "Is there anything about me in this?" she said with a grin while flipping through the pages. Just then Malone made a grab for a journal but lost his balance and he and Veronica fell onto the sofa beside them. Trying to reach for the journal and when he realized that his attempts were futile he resorted to plan B. He tickled Veronica.   
  
"Ned stop...no fair...stop it..." said Veronica through peals of laughter. Then Ned soon stopped, both of them breathing heavily, both smiling, his body so close to her, her face so close to his. He stared into his eyes and she stared back, a moment so fragile that something ever so slightly could ruin it. Ned was absolutely mesmerized by her beauty and strength.   
  
"Ned...I...I want to tell you something..." she was interrupted by Challenger's voice calling out to them. They both sat up, though still looking deeply into each other's eyes both having a unsaid conversation between them. But that broke as soon as Challenger walked into the room.  
  
"Oh there you are, I was wondering if you two could go and gather some more plants for me, in the south western area of the plateau, it shouldn't take you more than a couple of hours, unless you have something better to do?"  
  
"No I guess not," replied Ned, "we're on our way," he said as he nodded to Veronica. They both headed toward the elevator and headed down in silence.   
  
The two walked a couple of miles until Veronica finally broke the silence.  
  
"You never did answer my question, what were you writing about?" she asked with a bit of intrigue.  
  
"Ummmm...nothing really, it was just a story about a beautiful, strong and smart female warrior, who had stole a young man's heart and he became deeply in love with her, sometimes without her ever really knowing, or wanting to pursue anything beyond a strong and good friendship." said Malone, slowly averting her gaze and then walked away.   
  
"Ned... I," said Veronica as she paused for a second and hesitated to say what she really felt.  
  
"No don't worry about it, it was just a fairy tale I imagined I guess..." he said then he turned and started to walk away.  
  
Veronica thinking for a moment then grabbed his hand and when he turned around she suddenly passionately kissed him. All those feeling they held back before came rushing through them now. Them, finally getting their wish and were now together in this moment, but that moment ended when Veronica pulled away looked deeply into those eyes of his and started to walk away and not looking back. She was fighting a battle within her internal self what she should do, if this was right or not.  
  
*****  
  
Roxton got up and started out to find Marguerite, it had been a while after she left. He started walking outside, then he got a sudden chill and had a bad feeling that something had happened to Marguerite. He ran off into the woods shouting Marguerite's name until he came around the corner of a tree and saw her lying on the ground.  
  
"Marguerite are you alright?" Marguerite began to wake up.  
  
"Roxton where am I?" she asked, not realizing what had happened.   
  
"Marguerite you fainted, and I found you lying on the ground."  
  
"How is that possible I feel perfectly fine, now we better hurry up and get back to the tree house. Wouldn't want the other's worrying now would we," replied Marguerite, hiding what really disturbed her. "Come on let's get all our stuff and be on our way shall we."  
  
"Sure whatever you say Marguerite, are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine don't worry about me, now come on," she impatiently replied. But Marguerite couldn't stop thinking if what she saw was real or just a figment of her imagination. And of course she bloody well couldn't tell Roxton for he would think she was delusional and out of her mind. Was she really? Was this just something her mind conjured up because of all that was happening? God I don't know, what am I suppose to do?  
  
Roxton came with the rest of their stuff and they started to walk back to the treehouse in silence.  
  
"Marguerite, is something bothering you? Are you alright?"  
  
"Roxton for the hundredth time I am fine I don't need a male hero right now so would you please just drop it!"  
  
"Well excuse me for trying to see what the hell is wrong, Goddamn Marguerite I'm just trying to help out but I can clearly see that you don't need me to do that."  
  
"Damn it John, for once can you just leave something alone for once, I do not want to talk about it, will you listen to me for once."  
  
"Marguerite, I care for you, you can push me away as much as you want but I'm gonna be here no matter what, by your side. I know there are some things about your past that you don't want to talk about but it's not a damn excuse for shutting everyone out of your life. Shutting out your emotions."  
  
"I never asked you to."  
  
"No you didn't, but that was my decision, and I'm sorry you feel that way."  
  
"It's my decision to shut people out if I want to. I can do as I damn well please, I do not need your watching over me. I have done it this long without a man's help and if you have a problem with that than you can go to hell"  
  
"Fine Marguerite have it your way but you can't go on like this, you know I'm right." he replied and the couple walked back to the treehouse in silence which was only a few feet away. They took the elevator and then Marguerite retreated to her room.  
  
Challenger who heard the elevator and the shouting just moments before came out to check if everything was alright."Dear God, here we go again." he said and returned to his laboratory studies.  
  
Roxton walked into Challenger's laboratory. "Who the hell does she think she is? I mean i try to be a nobleman and she just shuts me out."  
  
"Roxton calm down, you are upset on something that is like the foundation of our Ms. Krux over there. You know how she is, one day she is completely happy, the next she is the angriest and most argumentative person on this earth. You know as well as I do that she has so many inner demons and such battling inside of her. You know better than I that she is the most mysterious chameleon there is. You just never know with her. So just take into account that she wasn't mad at you, but for some other reason that she's just not ready to tell." advised Challenger calmly, bringing things into more of a perspective for Roxton.  
  
"Yes you're right Challenger, thank you, I'll let her cool down a bit before I talk to her."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
  
*****  
  
"Veronica...What just happened?" asked Ned.  
  
"I..." started Veronica, but was interrupted by rustling in the bushes. "Wait..." she said as she quietly listened, then three hungry raptors just jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"Raptors, run!" shouted Veronica as she and Ned ran for their lives. Ned trying to load his gun and aim shooting the first one,but the second one knocking his rifle out of his hands. Veronica still battling the third one and threw two daggers at it. The second raptor had it's eyes set on Malone. As Ned tried to scramble and reach the rifle, it clawed Malone's back before he could reach for the rifle and shoot it. It threw Ned to the trunk of the tree with it's last bit of energy before dropping to the ground.  
  
"Ned! Are you alright?!"   
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry about me."  
  
"Come on we have to get you back to the treehouse fast." she said as she ripped a part of Ned's shirt to stop the bleeding and rested him on the side of a tree.  
  
"I'm fine Veronica, don't worry about me, it's just a little scratch."  
  
"No it's not a little scratch," she replied no with a more worried tone of voice. "I don't want to lose you. We have to hurry or you'll die of infection"  
  
"You won't lose me, I promise I'll always be here for you, I love you Veronica." He then kissed her and for a brief moment he felt all the pain go away. Veronica broke the kiss, sighed averting his eyes for a brief moment before looking him directly in the eye and helped him up.  
  
As they approached the treehouse, they hurried up the elevator.  
  
"Challenger, hurry up, Ned's wounded!" she shouted while helping him walk over to the bed.  
  
Challenger came rushing out, "Here hurry up and lay him on the bed. We have to cleanse the wound before it gets infected."  
  
After all the chaos had settled down, and Ned was sleeping Veronica who was sitting by his side couldn't help feel that it was her fault that she let him get wounded. He loves me. What do I do? I know if this happens then it would turn into a very serious relationship. I couldn't ask him to leave his life in London for me. No I have to stop this, but how can I when I care for him so much? thought Veronica while she replaced the cloth on his forehead. Tears dropped from her eyes, but she wiped them away and concentrated on Ned. I love you Ned she said quietly in her thoughts holding back restraint of saying those words in front of him. She put her hand on his cheek, her warm touch quietly woke him up.  
  
"Veronica?"  
  
"Yes I'm here," she whispered. "Don't worry everything is going to be all right."  
  
"You never did answer me," he said with a grin.  
  
"Maybe another time, but right now just get your rest alright. We'll talk more later. You're going to be fine, though it's gonna hurt a little for a few days. Now get some rest." she whispered and kissed him on the forehead good night.  
  
God she's so beautiful, but what is her answer I wonder, could there ever be anything more than friendship? he wondered as he then fell into a restful sleep.  
  
Marguerite came out of her room and into the kitchen for a cup of tea looking at Roxton's room she had focused her attention toward . But oddly she felt as if some one had been watching her. She shrugged it off as if it was no big deal, but she should have listened to her instincts for they were a premonition of things yet to come.  
  
******  
  
It was in the middle of the night, and Marguerite woke up with a headache. It had seem that she had lost all her energy somehow, well that wasn't a surprise since she couldn't sleep at all. Somehow there was something bothering her, something bad was coming she could almost sense it. Veronica came into the kitchen and saw Marguerite sitting down at the table deep in thought. She put on a pot of hot water.  
  
"Are you alright? It looks like you couldn't get much sleep either."  
  
"Yeah I guess not, I don't know I just have a feeling that something is going to happen." she answered.  
  
"You're not the only one, it seems that the jungle can be more quieter than usual now and everything here is unusually cautious. I just have a bad feeling about something."  
  
"Yes well it could also just be all in our heads and that we're worrying over nothing."  
  
"But is it really just nothing, you know this plateau, it's full of dangers and surprises."  
  
"Yes all too well now, more than I have wanted of my share."  
  
"So how was your picnic with Roxton?" Veronica said with a grin.  
  
"Interesting...I guess, but I don't know I think I saw something that couldn't have possibly been there. But I guess it was just my mind playing tricks on me and I'm trying not to worry about it but somehow it just keeps getting at me."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"That's the problem I don't know it was probably just nothing, but now this new thing with Roxton it's getting more serious. I don't know if I should pursue this or let it go..." said Marguerite as she poured herself a cup of tea and sat down.  
  
"I have to go and check on Malone, I'll be back in a second. But think about it for a second is he really worth it? But Marguerite consider that when you're with him I've never seen you so happy sometimes, when he's there your whole body language just changes."  
  
"You should be taking you're own advice."  
  
"Yeah ...I guess I should."  
  
Veronica walked over to Ned's room, she replaced the warm towel and put on a cool one on his forehead. His fever had gone down though he was still resting. She lightly touched his cheek with the back of her hand, he was still very warm. She quickly poured out the water and went to get a new bowl of cold fresh water, when she came back Ned was awake.  
  
"Hey, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yes much better."  
  
"You're fever has gone down. Though you're still a little warm. Get some rest I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."  
  
"Veronica, thank you, you've been so good to me." Said Ned as he placed his hand on her cheek and smiled. She took it and held it tight in her hands, she pulled up a chair and sat alongside him until he fell asleep. Though she too then became overwhelmed with sleep and fell asleep, her head rested on Malone's shoulder and his arm around her with his head resting against hers.  
  
Marguerite wondering what was taking her so long came into Malone's room and found her sleeping in the chair with her head on Malone's shoulder. Marguerite smiled and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her.  
  
"I guess I should get some sleep too," she said to herself and went off into her room and tried to sleep the rest of the night away. Though she was plagued by multiple images she had never seen was being chased by an unknown force. She woke up with a shock, there was sunlight shining into the room dancing on the floors of the room. Marguerite headed into the kitchen, everyone was still sleeping although Roxton had of course woke up at the crack of dawn as usual, looking at the empty plates she saw that he had already ate and probably was heading out to hunt.  
  
In the other room, Malone started to wake. He was feeling much better, he woke up and found Veronica resting on his shoulder still resting in the chair with his hand around Veronica.  
  
God she's so beautiful he thought to himself and gently kissed her on the forehead. He gently got up and pulled the fallen blanket over her and walked toward the kitchen. He was greeted by Marguerite who was drinking coffee at the table.  
"Good morning Marguerite."  
  
"Good morning Malone, looks like you had a very restful sleep or maybe a dream come true all things considering." she said with a smirk. "Besides you looked very cozy anyway, looks like you're feeling better."  
  
Malone only smile and said "much better thank you." At that moment Veronica had woken up and entered the kitchen.  
  
"Wow what time is it?"  
  
"6:00, you seem to be up a little late."  
  
"I should say that you seem to be up a little early Marguerite." replied Veronica but she just stared out the tree house without answering. Veronica just seemed not to care and went back to pouring her self some coffee. But her mind was focused on something else. Ever since the trip with Malone she has had this awful feeling, like the feeling of when she lost her parents and the fact that she felt that mother was with her. Her thoughts were interrupted with the creak of the elevator. Must be Roxton she thought, a little rest of deep thought.  
  
Of course coming up the elevator was none other than Roxton with his rifle in hand. "Good morning folks," as he looked toward Marguerite's direction she seemed to be a little distracted but noticed his presence. "A little early Marguerite?" she shot him a glare giving him all the answer he needed. "Looks like you all didn't get any rest either."  
  
"Marguerite joined Veronica who was standing near the balcony, it was still very dark outside. Marguerite started to get an overwhelming headache, images flashed into her head. A crystal ball, a room lit with many candles and then suddenly everything went black. She started to get a premonition and the feeling that an evil presence would soon be here. Veronica saw Marguerite fall and rushed to her side but was helpless to do anything and right when she had touched her there was a rush of energy and emotion surging through her along with images. Though afterwards before she could recollect herself someone had just come up from behind her and knocked her unconscious.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
In the distance, a woman in a cloak gazed upon the explorers in a crystal like diamond.  
  
"My queen, what seems to be troubling you? Did everything go as planned?"  
  
"Yes it went perfectly, they will never know what hit them. Though oddly Marguerite thought I was someone named Adrienne. Maybe things are working out a little too well but a little too soon. No matter we will have her back with us soon enough. It took us this long to find her we cannot give up now, not when we are so close, so close to achieving our goal. We will let our presence be known in the right time, but for now we have to be patient and wait. She feel right into my trap I did not think that it would be this easy.Though some of her friends there will be a bit of a problem, we should find a way to get rid of them fast before they ruin our plans"  
  
"Yes, you are right, when the time is right we will achieve our goal. And what about the other girl?" asked the man.  
  
"Don't worry, she has her role in my plan and her time will come along with Marguerite." she replied.  
  
"Yes my queen." he answered as he bowed and left the queen to her own thoughts.  
  
******  
  
Hi everyone I hoped you like this new chapter so far, I enjoyed writing it and I hope that you have enjoyed reading it.It was a chapter I really worked hard thinking up. I'll try and put up the next chapter as soon as I can. And like always reviews are greatly appreciated, they help motivate me to write my next chapter soon. So please review! Also if you get the chance please review some of my other work just click on my pen name. They're not that long and I hope you get the chance to read them. Thanx.  
  
Until Next Chapter,  
~Lady Elizabeth 


	5. Author's Note

Summary  
Hello everyone I know I should have put this summary in the first chapter but I'll give you a small little summary of what's yet to come. Marguerite and Roxton have been getting more serious so have Malone and Veronica, but what happens when they confess their love for each other? A sorceress in the distance has special plans for these lovebirds and put them to the test will they survive her deadly grasp. Could she be controlling them somehow? What mind games is she playing on these women? Will Malone and Roxton be helpless to save the women they love?  
  
Author's Note: Hey readers I'm trying really hard to complete the next chapter, also I did a little adding and revising to chapter four. Chapter five will be coming soon! But please reviews are always appreciated! Thank you until next chapter...  
~Lady Elizabeth 


End file.
